


Nights are Gettin’ Longer

by Miss_M



Category: Near Dark (1987)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_M/pseuds/Miss_M
Summary: This is his reward, he supposes, for finally gettin’ bled.
Relationships: Caleb Colton/Mae, Caleb Colton/Mae/Severen, Caleb Colton/Severen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Nights are Gettin’ Longer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpiod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiod/gifts).



> This is an extra treat. I own nothing.

Mae pops his cherry after she feeds him that first time.

Or maybe he pops his own cherry just usin’ Mae’s body to help him along, for she’s weak and limp from the blood loss after she feeds him, her face even paler than usual. 

Caleb feels like he’s just wrestled a steer to the ground after she pulls her wrist away, his mouth and chin sticky, the taste of iron and heart-life like gospel on his tongue. His heart’s goin’, his hands tremble. He pushes Mae up against the side of the stolen car, pulls down her jeans, hoists her up and wraps her legs around him like she don’t hardly weigh nothing, his prick stiff without barely touchin’. Mae feels wet but none too warm, but Caleb’s burnin’ from the new blood in him and doesn’t mind. He cries out at the first contact, disbelievin’ he ever thought his fist was good enough and he wasn’t missin’ none, or that anyone in their right goddamn mind does this indoors or in a parked car, anywhere but under the shimmerin’ night, rustlin’ and buzzin’ with a thousand million cicadas.

Mae’s cry is softer than his, almost surprised, and her head lolls back, her eyes closed and her mouth open. Her arms are draped over Caleb’s shoulders, limp like she can’t be bothered to cling to him, and he knows that she could push him away easy as pie, crush his skull and let all his brains leak out into the Kansas dirt. But she doesn’t. She lets Caleb smash himself into her again and again, pushin’ up on his toes every time he jerks himself up and slams her down to him, pantin’ like a dog in the noonday sun at her body takin’ him, lettin’ him. 

It don’t take no time at all, and Caleb’s boots kick up dust, pawin’ at the ground while he tries in vain to make it last longer, humpin’ his load into Mae. 

“Shhhh, it’s alright,” Mae whispers, combin’ his hair with her fingers after he’s done and he can’t seem to hold himself up anymore, let alone her, the pair of them slumped against the dusty car, the night like a thousand whispers of people watchin’ ‘em. “You’re alright, Caleb.”

Caleb clings to Mae’s cold, pliant body and can’t think of a thing to say. 

*

“You useless piece of shit, you,” Severen informs Caleb. “This here’s about the only thing you’re good for.”

Caleb needs to cough, badly, but he can’t. Severen’s holdin' a fistful of the hair on the top of Caleb’s head – Caleb can feel how close Severen is to rippin’ it all clean out and leavin’ him scalped – and Severen is smashin’ Caleb’s face against his crotch, pumpin’ his cool, shiv-hard dick in and out of Caleb’s mouth. Caleb could bite down, he knows, but he suspects Severen would just enjoy it. Caleb is drippin’, out of his nose, out of his eyes, saliva or worse hangin’ in a long string like melted cheese out of the corner of his stretched and burnin’ lips. Even as a vampire, he still needs to breathe, and Severen won’t let him. 

It’s his own damn fault. 

He shoulda killed that shit-scared kid, his own mirror image in a white button-down and a baseball cap, ‘stead of lettin’ him go. Shoulda gone back and lied that he’d done it, ‘stead of lettin’ Severen find him out back of the burnin’ bar.

He never shoulda looked a heart-stoppin’, potentially life-endin’ moment too long at his buddy Levon’s ass in Wranglers, Levon’s torso when they mucked out the stalls in high summer, his shoulders and waist the three points of a perfect triangle. Severen saw it somehow, in Caleb’s eyes, he must’ve. 

Severen’s grip on his hair tightens even more but he don’t rip it out, which seems impossible. He yanks hard, Caleb’s scalp on fire, and grabs the back of Caleb’s head with his other hand, and presses Caleb’s face to his crotch, Caleb’s nose fillin’ with the pungency of leather, sweat, dust, blood old, blood new. Severen’s spunk feels ice-cold in his throat. Caleb chokes and cries and his nose runs, his throat really hurtin’ as it constricts around Severen’s meat, and Severen keeps humpin’ his face, whoopin’ like a rodeo showoff. 

“Hell yeah!” Severen cackles as he finishes and pushes Caleb off him. 

Caleb retches and spits, on his hands and knees in the dust, and his prick is so goddamn hard in his pants, he doesn’t think he could feel more wretched. He ain’t even ashamed of cryin’, much.

“Don’t you worry your pretty li’l head,” Severen tells him, clappin’ him on the back and laughin’ at him still. “You got a sweet mouth on you, and Mae won’t mind. We’re a family. We share.”

*

He’s got Mae under him, her legs wrapped around him and the smile on her face bright as the moon, when Severen grabs his hair from behind and snaps his head back, nearly takes it off his neck like he threatened to do when they first met.

“Roll over,” Severen says over Caleb’s cursin’. He licks up Caleb’s neck, from his collarbone to his jaw, makin’ Caleb’s prick twitch while Mae keeps smilin’ and rubs her wet slit on him. “You want to crush her under the both of us? Uncouth fuckin’ hayseed.”

This is his reward, he supposes, for finally gettin’ bled. 

Really, it was the cops’ own fault – shoulda believed the kid Caleb spared sooner, not rolled up to the motel at sundown.

Caleb didn’t let the kid in the white button-down get away twice. His mouth is still sticky with blood, its taste thick with the kid’s terror, Caleb’s nerves hummin’ with it. Jesse gave him a nod – ‘bout as proud of anyone as Jesse ever got, Mae said – before Jesse and Diamondback and Homer went off to feed.

Caleb rolls onto his back, supposin’ this is a different kind of feedin’. Severen’s eyes burn his skin like the sun, but Severen strokes his hand down Mae’s flank with a kind of jerky tenderness, like a scarecrow attemptin’ affection, shoves two of his fingers in her mouth and murmurs to her while she sucks them. Caleb tastes bile while he watches Severen finger Mae, watches her face tighten then relax, but this ain’t jealousy he’s feelin’. 

He hates how he has to watch some of this, ‘stead of feelin’ all of it. 

Mae is sweet even when she blows him, and Severen is almost gentle while he fucks her, his grimy fingers grippin’ her milk-pale thighs, Caleb watchin’ the roll of Severen’s hips and feelin’ it push Mae’s mouth onto him, the curl of her cold tongue drawin’ animal sounds out of him. Caleb holds Mae’s face steady between his hands when she climaxes, so she can twist and move with Severen and not worry ‘bout pleasin’ him, Caleb. Her eyes stay open the whole time, her red mouth stretched into an oval above his prick. 

After she’s done, she lies beside Caleb and watches with a small, daydreamin’ smile on her face while Severen grabs Caleb by the ankle and yanks him closer, hoists Caleb’s legs around his waist and pushes his wet dick in all at once.

Caleb screams, but he’s given himself a little finger often enough while jackin’ himself and thinkin’ about things he shouldn’t’ve thought about. Severen ain’t gentle with him, and Caleb welcomes it. 

Mae holds his hand while Severen grins savagely and slams Caleb onto his dick, Caleb’s legs jerkin’ in the air, Caleb’s flesh and Severen’s slappin’ together so Caleb wants to stop up his ears and wants it to never end. His prick’s leakin’ on his stomach, but he’s focused on gettin’ fucked but good, and he needs both hands to hold on to the edge of the busted motel mattress and to Mae’s hand, or Severen’d smash his head clean through the wall. In Caleb’s mind’s eye, his father and Sarah have appeared at the door of the bungalow and are watchin’ this – anger, horror, confusion on their faces. Caleb clenches hard, Severen’s dick draggin’ against him, the burn, the stretch makin’ Caleb’s back arch, his throat swallow dry, his spine hurt with bein’ used like this.

“Whooo, he’s gonna blow,” Severen laughs. “Come here, darlin’.”

Caleb banishes his old family from his mind when Mae rouses herself, lets go of Caleb’s hand, and kneels beside Severen. Severen cups the back of Mae’s head in a gesture Caleb knows, feels its ghost memory on his own neck and hair. He feels and sees and remembers Severen press Mae’s head down, her tongue curl again around the foamin’ head of Caleb’s dick, and Severen lift Caleb’s leg onto his shoulder, Severen’s whole body bendin’ to the task.

Caleb throws his arm over his eyes when he feels it rushin’ at him: Mae swallowin’ around him, Severen roarin’, his icy come fillin’ Caleb, who’s hurtin’ so good, Caleb’s father and sister watchin’ this behind his eyelids, the fear-rich blood on his tongue singin’, the whole night foldin’ itself around him, bright and mufflin’ everything that isn’t Caleb, his body, his senses stretched tight like bowstrings.

After, Mae embraces him on one side and Severen collapses on the other, shovin’ Caleb to free up more space on the bed, bitin’ Caleb’s shoulder almost as an afterthought. 

“Ow! Y’asshole. Can we go again?” Caleb asks, knowin’ he sounds like a kid. He wants more, yet he can’t imagine ever movin’.

His question is met by Mae’s silver-moonlight laughter, Severen’s broken-glass cackle.

“Pilgrim found a prayer he likes,” Severen says and reaches across Caleb to cup Mae’s face in his hand. Mae rubs her cheeks on Caleb’s chest, Severen’s palm, smilin’ against their skin.

Caleb has never felt hungrier.


End file.
